


I Like Your Chances

by farfarawaygirl



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, I miss Peter, dancing at your exes wedding, slow dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farfarawaygirl/pseuds/farfarawaygirl
Summary: Drabble - One Shot“Oh, yeah? How would you know?”“Cause I know what a jealous Matt Casey looks like.”There’s all that history there too. The Gabby and Peter of it all. Peter spins her a little.“What does a jealous Casey look like?” Sylvie challenges.“See for yourself.”Peter spins her around, ending her right in the eye-line of Matt. He’s sitting in his chair, leaning forward, elbows on his knees, watching her. She can’t quite name the expression on his face, but it’s one she’s seen more and more lately. If she had to name it, she’d say it was in the neighbourhood of determination and realization.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 14
Kudos: 172





	I Like Your Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Clearing out my notes, I wrote this several weeks ago, so obvs her bridesmaid dress is wrong. 
> 
> I love them being soft together.

The first thing Sylvie registers is how muscular Peter still is. She can feel it under his suit, as his arms band about her waist, pulling her onto the dance floor. 

“Peter Mills!” Sylvie shrieks, arms clinging to his shoulders. 

“Sylvie Brett!” He replies. 

He always did know how to have fun. 

“How are you more muscly now, than when you were fighting to get back on squad?” Sylvie squeezes a bicep, Peter just grins. 

“I like the short hair.” He winks. “Sexier.”

“Peter!” Sylvie exclaims, smiling at him. She shakes her head a bit, but all that does it flutter her hair, to which Peter grins appreciably. 

“How is this the first time I’m seeing you all day?” He spins her around, twirling her under his arm. 

“I’ve been busy.”

He gives her a knowing look. 

“I have! Bridesmaid duties!” She points to her pale pink dress and silvery shoes. 

“Busy avoiding things maybe.”

She pulls a face. 

“Avoiding what? You? Hardly.” Sylvie scoffs, idly brushing off his shoulders in a show of nonchalance. 

“Avoiding Matt Casey.”

Her heart stops. She tenses in his arms, looking up, up, up at him. Was he always this tall? His brown eyes are watching her closely. He pulls her close, so they’re flush against each other, hardly moving now. 

“Why would,” Sylvie stutters, “why would I be avoiding Matt?”

She cringes at the tenderness in her voice when she says his name. Peter startles her by dipping her low, bringing her back up, spinning her out. Sylvie feels the air whip around her hair. 

“I know all about pretty women making moon eyes at the Truck Lieutenant.”

“Captain.” Sylvie offers weakly. 

Mills rolls his eyes. “Exactly.”

“I haven’t been avoiding him.” Sylvie plays with the textured material of Peter’s tie, running her fingers slowly up and down it. “Its just that if you could figure it out, imagine who else might figure it out?”

“You’re worried about Gabby?” Peter laughs. Sylvie glares up at him. “Seriously? You’re a bridesmaid at your ex boyfriends wedding, and you don’t think people can move on?”

“I know people can move on. I just don’t want to know if he hasn’t.” Her voice gets smaller. “If he can’t.”

“He can. He has.” Peter is smirking at her. Actually smirking. Sylvie wants to slap him a little. 

“Oh, yeah? How would you know?”

“Cause I know what a jealous Matt Casey looks like.”

There’s all that history there too. The Gabby and Peter of it all. Peter spins her a little. 

“What does a jealous Casey look like?” Sylvie challenges. 

“See for yourself.”

Peter spins her around, ending her right in the eye-line of Matt. He’s sitting in his chair, leaning forward, elbows on his knees, watching her. She can’t quite name the expression on his face, but it’s one she’s seen more and more lately. If she had to name it, she’d say it was in the neighbourhood of determination and realization.

This is the closest she been to him all day. 

“Casey!” Peter calls, “can you finish this dance, I need a drink.”

This is mortifying. What if he’s wrong?

Matt stands. Smooths out his jacket, stepping over to them. Sylvie is handed off, like a coat. Or a bag of groceries. One minutes she’s in Peter’s arms, the next Matt is sliding a hand around her waist, guiding her other to his shoulder. 

He smells like regular Casey, but better. Sharper. It’s very distracting. 

“What did you say?” Brett colours, asking Casey to repeat himself. 

“I said, have you taken a moment to yourself all day?”

Sylvie shrugs, just willing the song to end. 

Matt persists. “Did you want a wedding like this?”

“No. I’d want something smaller. Just you, and me, a few friends and family.”

It takes a moment to register what she said. Heat floods her whole body. Sylvie feels the blush on her collarbones, her face, her neck. It’s hot and overwhelming. Before she can say anything, Matt replies. 

“That sounds nice.”

“Not that we’re getting married.” Sylvie laughs. “I mean, you’re still hung up on Gabby.”

“Am I?” Asks Matt, surprised. 

“At least three people have informed me of it, today.”

They’re spinning slowly; small, lazy steps. 

“I’m not.”

Sylvie is absorbed with his tie. She stares at the blue pinwheel pattern, and avoids his eyes. Ties are such an underrated accessory. 

“I’m hung up on someone else.” Matt’s hand is tracing the back of her dress. Warm and wonderful. “Someone with blonde hair, eternal optimism and the bluest eyes.”

They’ve stopped moving completely. 

“I’m talking about you, Sylvie Brett.”

On some level Sylvie is aware that the band is playing a jazzy Nat King Cole song behind. She can feel the bustle of movement around them, heels tapping on the hardwood, the distant sound of someone calling for their child. But it is all she can do to remember to breathe. Slowly, delicately, Matt tilts her chin up. 

Matt’s eyes are serious. Sylvie blinks. 

“Out of respect for you, and our exes who happen to be here in this room right now, I’m not going to kiss you.”

“Oh.” Sylvie feels a little rush of unhappiness. Then the full weight of his words register. “But, you’re planning on it?”

Matt is moving again, spinning her with him. His hand is warm on her back. 

“That’s the plan.”

“Just not here.”

He nods. 

Sylvie looks around the room, he’s right, there are too many exes. Joe catches her eye, and sends her a wink. It’s comforting to know that there is at least ex who won’t mind. The first bars of Can’t Help Falling In Love start to play. Matt’s hand tightens on her waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind to one another, the world is going crazy!!
> 
> Here’s to one more week, and two more episodes!!


End file.
